Tears of Blood
by Garden of Everything
Summary: [DISCONTINUED UNTIL FUTURE NOTICE Anyone who wishes to help me bring it back may as long as you ask permission.] When you have nothing left, what do you do? Pairings to be decided. Rating T.
1. Prologue

Huhm. This is my first story that I've written in a while and well the first one I've ever posted. If you want to criticize it please do it so that you help me not just make me feel bad, I doubt you'd be able to make me feel bad for criticizing my work but I'd still like it to help. Review please and enjoy. I'll leave you to guess the character.

Oh! I DO know that this idea is probably been used multiple times but I try to be creative and make small twists in the story. If you have seen this idea somewhere, please tell me so I can make adjustments so I'm not copying someone else's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

****Tears of Blood**

Summary: When you have nothing left, what do you do?

Prologue

"Damn." muttered the lone shadow as she winced at the pain the wound in her abdomen was giving her. She seemed to be kneeling over a figure in worse condition. "Don't die on me, don't die."

The attempts of the young woman were futile, the person's shallow breathing stilled and the hand the young woman was holding released its grip. The young woman's reaction to the stilling of the hand and breathing was completely expected for someone who had just lost their best friend. She gripped her hand tighter and stepped up her attempts to heal her comrade. Only after her chakra was nearly drained did she stop. Her pink hair falling around her face as she brought her knees to her chest and started to sob.

_'I've lost everything…it's…no…it's not my fault.'_

"I was betrayed." spoke the young woman through her sobs.


	2. Chapter 1: Hard to Come By

This is chapter is straight forward in the most part. Not very much going on but some information is filled in. If you haven't guess the characters from the prologue then just read ahead. I kind of give a lot, well not a lot, but quite a bit away. TT I need to spend more time on this and I think I'll revise it after I get farther into the plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Tears of Blood **

Summary: When you have nothing left, what do you do?

Chapter One: Hard to Come By

"Midori! Get down from there!" cried a young woman of seventeen years.

"But Sakura onee-san!" started the small girl.

"No buts young lady. You could seriously hurt yourself!" Sakura replied placing her hands on her hips.

Midori sighed and got down from the roof she had been playing on. She then grabbed Sakura's hand pulling her towards the small lake that resided on the edge of the Hojou family farm. Sakura smiled as the young girl giggled and waved at her brother Daiki.

_'It's peaceful.'_

* * *

The only sound in the silent office was that of the shuffling papers and the breathing of the people confined in it. 

"Tsunade-sama?" askedan unsure voice that seemed to have woken the Godaime Hokage out of her "trance".

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you all had arrived." Tsunade smiled at the fifteen no thirteen people gathered in her office. She sighed and looked down. "I have some bad news."

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" asked a girl with brown hair in two buns.

"The ANBU found this in search of…of..." Tsunade couldn't finish her sentence as she held out an object.

Around the room were collective gasps and a scarred hand reached out to take the object from the now sobbing Hokage.

"Whose was it?" came a timid voice.

"Hinata…it…it was Ino's." came the reply, but the reply wasn't from the Hokage. It was from the man now on his knees clutching the headband.

"Shikamaru…" he's teacher said putting a hand on the young man's shoulder as his other male student screamed out punching the wall.

* * *

"Did it work Kabuto?" came a voice that was more like a hissing of a snake. 

"Almost Orochimaru-sama. One got away but the other is dead." Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose and stepped back away towards the door. "I should take my leave now Orochimaru-sama. I have to attend to my patients."

"Of course." Orochimaru smirked and licked his lips. "Sasuke-kun. Join me here."

"What's wrong Orochimaru-sama?" came the cold reply from the young man named Sasuke

"I need you to do me a favour. It includes paying Konoha a visit." Orochimaru's eyes glinted as the young man's form stiffened and he listened more and what Orochimaru had to say.

* * *

A dark room not to far away from the one Orochimaru and Sasuke occupied was filled with hoarse coughs. The nose of the respirators helping three of the five occupants breathe accompanied it. 

"Ta…ta…tay…" came a barely audible voice of an occupant closest to the door. He had six arms and a mixed up mind. He knew there were four others in the room but not his female companion.

* * *

"TAYUYA ONEE-SAN! PROMISE YOU'LL COME BACK!" shouted a young boy around the age of eight. 

"I promise Ken-kun, but you have to promise something as well okay?" came the soft reply of Tayuya though it reached all of the ears of those seeing her off.

"What is it?" came a confused voice.

"Take care of everything here okay? You know Ichiro-kun won't do a damn thing." Tayuya grinned at the reaction she got from the eighteen year old.

Ken promised before Tayuya waved goodbye again and left the little farm she was staying at. She had heard information that intrigued her and she decided to check it out. After all she was a kunoichi, and she had stayed long enough with the peace and quiet of a simple life.

'_That shadow bastard is going to get it the next time I see it. As well as the blonde fucking bitch.'_

* * *

Two dark shadows jumped from building to building landing on a high perch looking over the large village. 

"Well, think we should have some personal fun before the real game?" came a soft voice that held a hint of laughter.

"Why not onee-san. It'll keep us entertained and out of worse trouble."

* * *

I don't think this is as good as I could make it but I'll edit it later. Hopefully you enjoy it and please review. 


End file.
